daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Bob Anderson
Robert "Bob" Anderson is a fictional character from the NBC soap opera Days of Our Lives, portrayed by Mark Tapscott from 1972 to 1980, and Dick Gitting in 1978. 'Storylines' Bob gave Scott Banning, Sr. a job at his company in 1973, but when Scott was killed on the job, Bob felt so bad for his widow Julie Olson Williams that he offered her a place to live and financial support. Bob soon fell in love with Julie and in 1974 he divorced Phyllis to marry her. Bob's age and busy life contributed to lack of sex and Julie soon became unhappy in their marriage. Eventually, Bob began to suspect that Julie was having affairs with younger men, though Julie remained faithful to him. In 1976, Julie finally divorced Bob. Later that year, Bob would learn that Brooke Hamilton had stolen some checks from his company and used the money to finance a trip to New Your with her dying mother Adele Winston. Bob confronted them in the hospital and Adele privately confessed to him that Brooke was his child and swore him to secrecy about it. After Adele died, Bob gave Brooke a job at his company, allowing her to pay back what she had stolen. In 1978, Bob began to suffer heart problems and Linda Patterson began to assume more control over the company. Linda enjoyed her newly acquired power and in order to keep it, she married Bob in April of 1978. Soon after, Bob had a heart attack and gave his wife power over the company. However when Linda chased Chris Kositchek out of the company, Bob was quick to hire him back. Later that year, after Linda and Stephanie Woodruff began dirty dealings in the company, Mary confronted her father about Linda having an affair with Neil Curtis. Bob quickly investigated the alleged affair and took away Linda's power at the company. In 1979, Bob confronted Linda about her affair and Linda became so upset that she fell down the stairs and was rushed into emergency surgery. Linda made it through but couldn't remember the affair she'd had with Neil. Linda returned to Bob and tried to make the marriage work. She was replaced by Stephanie Woodruff at Anderson, however Bob was unaware that Stephanie was his daughter Brooke in disguise. When Bob ordered a security check at the plant, Stephanie burnt her hands so that she could not be fingerprinted. Bob continued to give Stephanie Woodruff more and more power at Anderson and eventually allowed her to move onto his estate, never suspecting that she was out to sabotage his company. When a solar power device was stolen from Anderson, Bob accused Linda of stealing it, and dropped her from his will. Desperate to get back in his good graces, Linda claimed to be pregnant, which she was not. In 1980, Bob Anderson's health began to decline rapidly. Bob told his wife Linda that if she and her daughter Melissa left town, he would include them in his will. They agreed. Bob's first wife, Phyllis, returned to take care of him and he proposed to her. Before they could be married, Bob had a heart attack and died. Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Males Category:Anderson Family Category:Characters of the 1970s Category:Characters of the 1980s